


Peeping Tom

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-18
Updated: 2002-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s sees more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. 
> 
> Song by, Paula Cole, “Where has all the Cowboys Gone”

He was griping to himself at the lousy luck he was having as of late as he continued to crawl his way through Voyager’s vent system, even smaller and sometimes tighter then the Jeffries tubes, but B’Elanna said he was of the right build and he was elected, //Fucking great,// he had growled. It wasn’t his fault he liked to keep slim, but as much as he protested, he was basically ordered to do it by Commander Stoic himself. 

So Tom Paris was currently crawling around the vents systems hunting down blockages that the normal vent treatments were unable to handle. //I can’t wait to find out who’s underwear these are,// Tom mused as he unhinged a Starfleet issued white set of briefs and a laced red woman’s set, that were snared on some of the tiny bolts that protruded out of the vent walls; causing Tom all kinds of minor cuts and scratches as he maneuvered the narrow channels. He was basically done, for the tricorder wasn’t showing anymore blockages, and was going to head down the left vent and back, when he heard music…music from his favorite time period. 

Feeling a bit mischievous, he decided to check it out, for this was deck three and there were only several peoples quarters here, and Tom just ‘had’ to know which one it was, so headed right instead. It was a bit difficult to maneuver one of the turns, but once there he had a perfect view of…a bedroom, someone’s bedroom. He listened, this was definitely the room the music was coming from, and so laid down, still on his stomach, he couldn’t do anything else, and took a look, just lifting the vent cover. 

He saw a spartan room and just as it was beginning to sink in as to whose room he was peeking into, that person walked in, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the bed, looking very tired and wound up. 

Tom was thinking of just placing the vent cover back and count his blessing that people don’t have a habit of looking up, but then he heard Chakotay order the computer to play another song; again one he knew, it was a female artist of the Twentieth century and it was not the kind he would have thought Chakotay would like; “Where have all the cowboys gone.” But then he wouldn’t have thought of Chakotay doing what he was seeing him do now either! 

As the song started, the large built man below closed his eyes and stretched out his arms, pulling on all his back muscles, and then let his hips slowly move to the beat. He then pulled off his under shirt exposing his taunt rippling smooth chest, as he began to sing along…he had a surprisingly great voice, but again, this was not the kind of song one pictured a man like Chakotay singing: 

“I will do all the laundry if you pay all the bills. Where is my John Wayne, where is my prairie son, where is my happy ending, where have all the cowboys gone…”

Tom watched in startled surprise, this was not something he ever imagined, but as he now watched Chakotay remove his shoes and pants, and started dancing around his quarters; still singing a song a woman would normally sing, sometimes moving very provocatively, he became glued to the spot. He couldn’t leave even if a red alert sounded…that is until Chakotay stopped his dance of temptation, swinging his hips to the beat, letting his hand’s brush through his hair, or down his chest, his eyes closed, lost in the music for a moment, then he would reopen them and whirl around and grab a towel and some evening clothes, he was going to take a shower. 

“I will raise all the children if you pay all the bills. Where is my John Wayne, where is my prairie son, where is my happy ending, where have all the cowboys gone…”

Tom wished he could watch the man strip, but he moved into the bathroom, still moving and singing the song, as the door closed, leaving Tom very hard…pressed, as to what he saw and what he was now feeling. He was hard as a rock, just by watching the man let go. It would never be compared to an Orion pleasure girl’s skill in dance, but it had more than enough sensuality for him as was evident by the rock between his legs. 

He swallowed hard and placed the vent cover back and took several deep breaths, and as soon as he could he made his way back to the exit, this was no place to entertain all the fantasies that were now running ramped in his head. 

Once he reached the exit, he had managed to regain his control, and so he didn’t embarrass himself when B’Elanna was there stomping her foot. “Get lost?” she growled. 

“Ah, stuck,” he lied. There was no way he was going to admit what he had just been doing, not in a million years. 

“And what is that?” she asked, pointing to the underwear Tom had found. 

“Part of the blockage, do you want to see what else I found?” he asked with just enough inflection to make B’Elanna cringe. 

“No. Just go get cleaned up. Harry said he’d meet you at Sandrines when you were done,” she replied, and turned to hurry back to her engines. 

Tom breathed a sigh of relief, and did head back to take a shower, a long, long one, as visions of Chakotay’s little dance still played in his mind. His last thought as he entered the turbolift, heading to his place was, //I wonder does he do that all the time?// and //One way to find out,// he chuckled to himself, as the doors closed. 

*************

Having seen Chakotay at Sandrines the same night, Tom knew he could no longer look at the man the same way ever again. He was too aware of his hidden sensuality now, and wanted to see more of it. Of course he would prefer up close and in person, but since the man was straight, as evident by Chakotay’s failed and only attempt to date anyone on board ship, that was with the Captain, he knew that was not possible. He saw it in every stride, every look Chakotay made, and Tom knew he had to see more, so did the next best thing…illegal or not. 

After Harry went to bed that night, Tom went to work. He dug up from storage units all the supplies he would need and soon found himself back in the vent system a day later, hooking up the monitoring cables…with sound of course, and had the signal going strait to a private monitor in his bedroom. After he was done and was sure the items would remain well hidden, he suffered a few more scraps and a deep cut, but it had been worth it, for he had reached the tiny vent in Chakotay’s bathroom. //Talking about desperate,// he laughed to himself as he finalized the hook up and then made his way back, sure he had been undetected. 

Then he headed back to his quarters to see if there would be any show tonight. Once in his quarters, he changed his door code, for he didn’t want Harry walking in at the wrong time, then while he was washing up and healing the cut, he sound proofed his bedroom and turned on the monitor. It took some doing to get it to signal when Chakotay was in his bedroom…for he couldn’t sit around all day, regardless if he wanted to or not. 

He was about to go get his shower, his stuff in his hand, and dressed only in his boxers when the signal sounded. He moved to his bed that had the picture by the head, so he could lie down if he wished. Chakotay had just entered his bedroom, once more tossing the uniform jacket to the bed and having music of the same time era as before playing. Chakotay wasn’t as expressive with his movements tonight, for he simply got undressed, but there was a bit of movement that was in tuned to the beat. Tom watched as the bronze beauty stripped down to his shorts and grabbed his towels and headed into the bathroom. The monitor followed its target and Tom got a view of the spartan bathing facility. Chakotay had a shower/tub and started to fill the tub. Tom took a moment to look about the room, “I’ll be damned, Tay is a romantic,” he stated a bit surprised as well as delighted, for deep down so was he. He saw the candles that were keyed into the computer so one didn’t have to waste a lot of time lighting them. 

The upbeat music continued, until Chakotay called out a grouped selection by his code and the rhythm slowed to a more relaxing one, instrumental, and the candles were lit as the lights went off. The tub filled with warm water and Chakotay moved to the cabinet and retrieved some items, one turning out to be bubbles. “No way!” Tom smirked, but he was grinning, for he thought he was the only grown man alive that still liked bubble baths, not that he had regular access to a tub like the upper officers, but seeing the big guy, the ‘man’s man, also enjoyed them, thrilled Tom. 

Then Tom got a look at what he really wanted to see; the shorts were off and, “Damn…fuck,” Tom replied, for Chakotay was not only well hung, but he had a very sexy ass. Tom could feel himself grow even harder, since he began to grow hard the moment the shirt was off that smooth rippling chest. He shifted himself so he was lying on his back, his head propped up with some pillows so he could continue to watch as Chakotay slipped into the tub and leaned back and closed his eyes. Tom’s eyes were glued to the monitor, but his hands were removing his short. He wasn’t even aware that he was speaking out loud; he was so entranced to the site before him. “That’s it, baby, you relax for a little bit…but not too long, for I can see a part of you wants some attention,” as Tom’s eyes skimmed down to the large bit of flesh poking up a bit from the bubbles. 

Tom started rubbing his erection, and licked his lips, as Chakotay gave a soft relaxing moan of contentment. Then after a moment, he moved his strong hand down his chest. “Oh yes, that’s it,” Tom said, seeing what was about to happen. “Caress them…pinch them, make them hard for me, baby,” he said, as he rubbed his cock again, and saw Chakotay do exactly what he had said. Tom chuckled, “Oh, Tay, you’re such a naughty boy,” he said, as he watched Chakotay continue to play with his chest nipples, caressing them and pinching them. “Only naughty boys play with themselves,” Tom said, as his mind was setting the mood for him. “And naughty boys need to either be spanked or fucked,” he moaned at the vision of doing both to the beautiful man before him. “But, if your going to play you need to move down, your cock needs to be touched…that’s right, down, down…” he said as he saw Chakotay’s large hand skim down from his chest to his stomach and down farther and caressed his fingers on his hard member. 

“Ooh, yes, I bet that does feel good, doesn’t it,” Tom purred as his own cock was starting to leak, from the touch and the visual of seeing Chakotay caressing himself. “Now, take hold of it, yes, that’s right, and squeeze it…” Tom said, and then had a better idea to improve things for him, “It’s my hand on you, touching you, making you feel good, oh yes, I thought you would like that,” Tom moaned as he saw and heard a soft moan even above the music playing. “Now faster, baby, faster, yes, that’s it. You’re going to come for me now, aren’t you, Tay…aren’t you, just for me…yes…oh yes…” Tom said as his own body was burning and he could feel he was close, as he could see Chakotay was too, for suddenly the pulling on his large cock became faster and his eyes were squeezing up tight, then Tom saw the most beautiful sight…Chakotay came. His body arched into his touch, his head moved back farther, his eyes shut tight, and his skin was glowing like fire it was so flushed…Tom came too, shouting Chakotay’s name. 

Tom lay on his bed for a bit, panting heavily. Then when he came to his senses, he saw that Chakotay was finishing washing up, the tub draining, and he was using the shower to rinse off. Then he stepped out and ordered regular lights, thus turning off the candles and wrapped a towel around his waist and started what Tom would soon come to know was his nightly routine before going to bed. 

*************

After fourteen nights and thirteen mornings of watching Chakotay, for the suppressed sexual wonder woke up much like Tom, with a raging hard on. Chakotay’s morning routine was to get up, jump in the shower, and jerk off in the shower, then the same routine of teeth, hair, and dressed, bed at night, uniform at day. Tom had come to realize he was becoming obsessed with the First Officer that he even started hanging around him, asking him to play pool, share a few drinks; anything to get some interaction time with him. Tom was torn about hitting on the man, even if he was sure once Chakotay turned him down cold he would be cured of his need to not only possess the man’s body, but to be protective of it as well, which he thought was a strange reaction to the strong warrior, but none the less it was how he felt. 

Today it was really getting bad. Chakotay had agreed again to another game of pool and a drink, when the Delaney sisters sashayed toward him, for Chakotay was dressed in civilian cloths, a rarity, but as Tom continued to ask him to join him this past week, it seem to up the number of sightings. Chakotay was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and an ordinary navy short sleeve T-shirt. Though to Tom, he looked good enough to eat, and apparently the twins agreed as he watched them start their dance of seduction that to date no man has resisted, sadly he was included; for once they had you they moved on, and it seemed that Chakotay was their next target. //Over my dead body!// he mentally growled. //He’s mine!// he thought as he moved forward to intercept, not even caring if his thoughts were reasonable or not. 

“Can I help you, Ladies?” Tom asked, with a smile on his face, that didn’t come close to his eyes. 

Jenny grinned, “Yes, you can get us both a beer,” she mused, trying to step around him, but he made a slight adjustment of his body and prevented her. “Oh, sorry, but I’m down to my last few credits,” he lied outright, knowing they would see. He also knew if they were looking they would be able to get the message. 

Megan huffed, “Come on, Tom,” she said in a whisper, not quite getting it, and thought the young man wanted their attention. “We’ve got plans,” she smiled mischievously and peered over Tom’s shoulder, where she saw Chakotay still playing pool, but paying very much attention to the scene playing out near him. 

Tom lowered his voice, “I know what your plans are,” he said, his face no longer smiling, but now deadly serious, “and I’m canceling them…permanently,” he growled, but still kept his tone low so no one but the girls could hear him. 

Jenny and Megan looked at each other bewildered, for they had never seen Tom act like this before. “Are ‘you’ serious?” Jen asked, for if Tom was acting like this it could only mean one thing. 

“All you two need to know is that as far as you…” he figured he might as well pass the word out on the grapevine while he was at it, “and others are concerned, Chakotay is ‘off’ the market…permanently, do I make myself clear?” 

“Sheesh, okay, you don’t have to have a cow about it,” Jen and Meg said as one. Then with their bruised feelings and egos, they turned to get their own drinks and spread the latest gossip…Tom Paris and Commander Chakotay were an item. 

Tom closed his eyes, he had to ease back into his happy face, for he didn’t want his Tay…//shit, now your even thinking he’s yours…boy do you have it bad,// to see him upset and spoil the mood. He turned around to see Chakotay was finished his turn and was staring at him, sipping his drink. Tom chose to survey the table than his partner’s face, it was safer that way, “Hmm, nice to see I finally have some competition on this ship,” he said truthfully, for Chakotay was proving to be quite the player, and Tom was sure that if the man simply let go and relaxed some more, Tom would have to start sweating his title as champion, which he didn’t mind…not if it was Chakotay. He moved around the table trying to spot a good shot, for the table was a mess. 

“What was that all about?” Chakotay asked, though he was sure he had some idea. The Sister’s were well know by now for their actions and their methods of seduction of their target of the month, though he never thought it would be him and he was sure he could have been the first to show the sisters that a man did have will power against them. However he didn’t expect to see Tom intervene like he did. Plus, he could have sworn Tom had a look of anger on his face and one of pure protection…but that was ridiculous, it was pure wishful thinking on his behalf. He had been dreaming of the blond for months now, and when Tom came and asked him to join him for a game of pool out of nowhere, he jumped at the chance to know the young man. Sure he knew some things about him, but he also knew that there was more to Tom Paris, especially over the years as he watched the sexy minx of a man grow and mature before him. The only things holding him back was one, Tom had never shown any interest in men, and two, their past. But he decided that he would enjoy being Tom’s friend if not his lover, and so accepted the invitation and would accept all of them if his job allowed it. 

Tom heard the question, “Oh, nothing much,” he said, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to let Chakotay know that he had just saved the man…for himself. 

Chakotay thought about pressing the issues, but could tell Tom didn’t want too and hoped that he would understand this, he did. “So, did I make enough of a mess for you?” he teased, for he knew that if you can’t get a shot, screw the table up for you opponent…that is, if they’re good…like Tom was. 

“Oh, I’d say you did, but…?” Tom found a shot. It was complex, but he could make it. 

Chakotay watched the lean form stretch out, giving him a good view of the well rounded cheeks in a pair tight blue jeans. Chakotay swallowed his drink hard, so to keep other parts of him from getting that way. Then he saw from the corner of his eye Tuvok walking up to him, //Ah, not now…not now,// he mentally moaned, for he loved to look at Tom and all his graceful and beautiful assets. *sigh* 

“Commander, I am sorry to disturb you, but I ‘need’ to talk with you in private, if I may?” 

Chakotay wanted to say, could it wait until tomorrow, but he also knew the Vulcan would not have bothered him if that was the case. “Sure, my…”

“Office would be acceptable,” he stated, then stepped back so Chakotay could finish up his business here. 

“Tom, I’m sorry, but…” he sighed, “Duties calls, maybe you’ll give me another chance some time soon to make it up to you,” he said, with just enough opening to give Tom room to back out of them getting together again or jump if Tom did want to see him again. He was praying for the jump. 

Tom did his best to hide his disappointment, but he remained himself that his Tay was First Officer and he would have to learn understanding and patience. //I guess this is how a Starfleet spouse feels,// he thought as he turned on his best smile, “Okay, but tomorrow night, I’m not going to take it so easy on you,” he teased, as he extended the invitation with ease. 

Chakotay smiled, the one he gave on rare occasions, “Ha, I’ll show you who’s been taking it easy,” he challenged, accepting the invitation, thrilled to high heavens as he placed his cue back and then with a nod, headed out with Tuvok. 

Tom also was grinning; Chakotay didn’t even think about it, he had accepted the invitation. He started gathering the pool balls for another game when…// did I think…spouse?// he thought as he stopped his gathering. //I really need to get a handle on this,// he advised himself, for he could feel the pull of obsession beckoning to him. Tom decided he needed a light distraction and placed his cue back and went in search of Harry and B’Elanna, sure he’d find them in engineering. 

*********

Tuvok and Chakotay entered the Commander’s office, “Okay, Tuvok, what’s so important that it couldn’t wait?” he asked as he took a seat in his chair behind his desk.

“There has been a breech in a member of the crew’s civil right for privacy,” Tuvok stated flatly. “It seems that a member of the crew has wired a monitor devise to the bedroom and bathroom of another, and by it’s location of the vent system, and the chosen target, I am assured it was not with any form of consent.”

“How did you find this out?” Chakotay asked with surprise that someone would stoop that low. 

“It was not obvious, for the signal was on a rarely used carrier wave. Had I not been sweeping them as I do randomly since the Jonas incident, I would not have noticed it. I then traced the signal back to the culprit, but decided that I should notify the chosen target first before arresting the individual who committed this crime.”

Chakotay sat up straight in his chair, “Ah, Tuvok, why are you using words such as target and culprit and not using names?” he asked, sure he would not like what he was going to hear. 

Tuvok nodded, for he knew the Commander was very sharp of mind. “It would seem, Commander, that someone wired your bedroom and your bathroom with visual and sound…”

“What?” he asked in total shock. 

“Again, your bedroom and bathroom were being monitored. However, I believe it was of a…personal nature that that motivated the individual…”

“What makes you say that?”

“For one, no other officer’s quarters has been touched, I have checked, and second, it was only those two rooms, where the odds of secure ships business would ‘not’ be discussed. 

Subconsciously Chakotay wrapped his arms around his chest, feeling a bit vulnerable. “Okay…who…who did it?” he demanded. 

“Mr. Paris.”

Chakotay would have fainted had he been standing; for he couldn’t believe his ears. “You must be mistaking…” he tried to say, but Tuvok only confirmed that it was indeed Tom who had violated his privacy. It took a few minutest for his brain to focus, for his emotions were still in orbit over this one. “How…how long?” he asked, more out of curiosity and a bizarre notion to know. 

“I’d say no more than two weeks, for I investigated farther and discovered that Mr. Paris had been assigned Vent duty…”

“Damn it,” Chakotay growled, as he closed his eyes, for he knew he had assigned Tom, or to be more accurate he ordered it after B’Elanna had suggested him, and the young man had balked. //Why?// was all his brain could manage at the moment, but he forced it to function further. “What have you done about it?”

“Besides my investigation to assure it was Mr. Paris, nothing. I wanted to inform you as soon as possible before taking action. I was going to contact Lieutenant Torres and have the equipment removed…”

“No…no, I can do it, I don’t need…this all over the ship. As for…Lieutenant Paris, if you let me, I’ll…handle him,” he said, his eyes smoking with dark mischievous anger. 

Tuvok had served with Chakotay in the Maquis and had come to know this look. If Vulcan’s could feel pity, he would have it now for Tom Paris. “I shall then refrain from making any references to this or any reports until I hear from you, Commander,” he stated, and then seeing the okay to leave nod, he left. 

Chakotay was beside himself with anger, hurt, for he was sure that Tom was genuine in his actions of friendship, but to have done this…? “Why!” he shouted as he wrapped his face in his hands and rested them on his desk, for he felt like crying. The hurt started boiling over into more anger, as his mind wondered if this ‘friendship’ was all apart of some elaborate joke. Then he felt his face flush, “shit, what if he recorded…?” for he knew what he did in the privacy of his own bedroom and bathroom. He sat back in his chair and wrapped his arms around him, and tried to keep from exploding or withering up, for he felt so embarrassed. 

//You need to calm down and think,// he reminded himself, for it was one of the most valuable lessons he had learned from his Father. There is a time for impulse and a time for thinking…thinking was always preferred in times like these. He wanted to go to his quarters, but recalled that his bedroom and bathroom were off limits, he decided to stay put. He got up from his chair and got some soothing tea, as he pushed his emotions aside, but not away…he needed to look at things with a clear head before taking action. “And angry opponent is a defeated one,” his father would quote, and explain why many warriors used taunting as one of their skills, for once an opponent was angry, they no longer were in full control of their actions and were more easier to overcome. 

He then moved to his sofa and pulled off the tiny throw blanket he used to warm up the drab office and placed it around him. It was times like this that he regretted losing so much on board the Crazyhorse when it was scarified; but then he reminded himself it was for a good cause, his Voyager family and let it go. //Okay, two weeks,// he thought to himself, going over if he noticed any changes in the crews behavior that he may have dismissed at the time, but as he thought about it, the only one to show ‘any’ change outside of the norm was Tom himself. He had become quieter on the bridge, not razzing him or taunting him, that first week, that Tuvok said this ‘mess’ started. Then Tom again was the only one to show more behavioral changes…he had asked him to join him in Sandrines… //So, what does this mean?// he asked, not sure or dare hoping. //You can’t be serious,// he chided himself, for daring to still feel hope of the two of them getting together. //He violated your privacy!// his mind roared. //True…but why?// he retorted, getting up and placing back his empty tea cup. “Why?” he asked himself again.   
//Only Tom can tell you that, and are you ready to face him?” He sighed, “No.”  
//Besides, what about that scene in the bar a few moments ago, what if the Delaney sisters are involved some how, what if…// he shook his head, //Don’t go there!// he told himself, for he knew he couldn’t function if he allowed himself to think others knew about his private moments. //But you need to know what happened, for you know it involved you, that much is clear.// 

He nodded to himself, it was clear now, and he had to know before confronting Tom. He had to know to what extent his humiliation was so the punishment could fit the crime. He placed the throw back over the sofa and checked with the computer for the location of the Delaney Sisters, they were heading back to their cabin an if he hurried, he could catch them before they were too busy to talk with him. 

*********

Chakotay rounded the corner in time to see the Sisters with their latest victim, Joe Carey, as the poor man was still having second thoughts about this gathering. 

“Come on, Joe, we don’t bite,” Jenny purred, as she pulled on his arm as they neared their door. 

“Unless you ask us too,” Megan added with another purr. 

“Ah, I ah…” but the man was losing out to the ladies touch. 

“Mr. Carey, aren’t you suppose to be helping B’Elanna or something down in engineering right now?” Chakotay stated in his command voice, giving the other man his needed escape. 

“Ah, yes, sir. Thank you for reminding me, sir,” Joe stated with a look of gratitude in his eyes as he dashed off. 

“Ah, Commander, why did you do that for?” Megan and Jenny whined. 

“Because I need to talk with you,” he stated firmly. 

Jenny missed the serious look in the Commander’s eyes, “come to play have you?” she smiled warmly. 

“Jenny,” Megan elbowed, giving her a look, like, ‘don’t you remember’. 

“Oh…sorry, Commander,” Jenny said. 

Chakotay caught the undertone communication, but didn’t quite get it. He was going to ask them to step inside their quarters to talk, but knew things were bad enough; he didn’t need the rumor mill stating he was the latest man to fall to the twins. “If you two would follow me,” he stated firmly and walked them to the nearest observations lounge. 

Jenny and Megan now could feel how serious this was getting. “Ah, Commander, are we in trouble?” Megan finally asked. 

“Not if you tell me the truth, no,” he stated as the doors closed behind him. 

“Okay, what do you want to know?” Jenny inquired some concern in her voice. 

“Tell me what you and Tom were talking about on the holodeck moments ago, when I was still there,” he stated, his arms folded, his eyes telling them he was in no mood for games. 

Jenny looked at Megan puzzled, and Megan shrugged, for neither could figure out why the commander would be asking what his boyfriend had told them…but… “He knew we had ah…” Megan started, to speak, but seeing Chakotay in command mode, made her blush as she was thinking about how close they were to bedding him this night. “We had ah…” she stared again. 

“Chose you,” Jenny added, also blushing for the same reason. 

Chakotay arched a brow at hearing his suspicions were correct, but remained silent. 

“Any way, Tom saw we were heading toward you and of course intercepted us and straighten things out, that’s all,” Jenny finished. 

It was now Chakotay’s turn to look puzzled, “What do you mean straighten things out? What did he say?” 

More puzzled looks between the sisters, but Megan answered, “He told us about…you know…” she said, once again blushing. 

“No, I don’t know, tell me. Tell me word for word what he said, and I mean now,” Chakotay demanded, tired of this hit and miss with words game. 

They both swallowed hard, for they knew this tone meant business and they were no longer feeling comfortable around this strong and obviously angry man. “Tom said he knew our plans and was canceling them permanently. He told us that as far was we were concerned and others that you were off the market, permanently.” Jenny said quickly. 

“So, we ah…passed the word, that you two were an item…ah…” she stumbled in her words seeing the surprised look on Chakotay’s face, “Ah, were we…wrong?” she asked, now feeling very guilty, and visions of killing one Tom Paris running ramped in her head. 

Chakotay was able to recover from the surprise information enough to place his mask of command back in place. “Was that all?” 

“Yes, sir, that was all.”

“Just one more question, ah,” Chakotay didn’t like hesitating, but this was going to be hard. “Did, Lieutenant Paris, talk or do anything…” he was stumbling for words and he hated it. But he didn’t know how to phrase the question, for he did not want to say out right, did he talk about seeing me in my room naked and other private stuff or talk about recordings, but he had to know if Tom was up to something other than what it was sounding like. He cleared his throat, “did the Lieutenant talk about me in any unauthorized manner over the past two weeks,” was the best he was going to get. 

Jenny and Megan didn’t have a clue on what was happening now, and saw the other one didn’t either when they looked to the other for help. “Commander, we don’t know what you mean, but I can say that Tom hasn’t said a bad word in or about your direction for many, many months,” they said truthfully. Sure he bitched, but he never disrespected the Commander over the last year or so. 

Chakotay felt relieved some how. “Thank you. You can go, but I don’t want you to speak to Lieutenant Paris or ‘anyone’ about this conversation, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” they both said, and were heading out when Megan stopped, “Ah, sir?”

“Yes?” Chakotay asked, though his thoughts were miles away. 

“You never said, ah, are you two…? I mean, I just wanted to know to straighten out the grapevine,” she said with even more red cheeks. 

Chakotay gave a tiny half smile, “Dismissed, Ladies,” he stated and watched them leave. He wasn’t able to answer that question, for he still had a lot to think about, and if he wanted to get any sleep tonight, he needed to do it now. He sat down on the sofa looking out to the stars and took in what the sisters had said, along with Tom’s actions. A large part of him was feeling very hopeful, but a small part was still angry and wanted to know why. He wasn’t ready to confront Tom, for if he did so now, he would either push the young man out of his life forever, and his heart couldn’t accept that, regardless of how hurt it felt, or he would confess and make things worse. He knew he couldn’t bare to see Tom’s rejection of him on top of what else he was doing… //No, think positive, you have to…think positive,// he chanted to himself. 

He sat there for another hour, thinking, when he made a decision on what action to take. If things were as he dared hope, than all would be well, if not, he soon would find out and he could pass it off as a bluff and save some face, while throwing every book in Starfleet at him…literally. He would replicate them and throw them at him while he was cornered in the brig just before he spaced him…yep that was the plan! 

*********

Tom entered his quarters, hoping he didn’t miss Chakotay’s nightly routine as he headed into his own bedroom and started getting ready. He checked and saw the bed empty and the bathroom was too, //nope, poor guy must still be working, and on his night off,// he sighed, feeling badly for the big guy. Tom knew Chakotay was over worked and he also saw how many people took him for granted. He also knew that Janeway would be lost with out his Tay by her side, and felt a glowing of pride as he got ready for bed, when the monitor sounded. 

He jumped on the bed, only in his shorts, for it saved time for when the action began. He watched Chakotay enter his quarters, but he seemed even more tired than normal, but not so much a physical one, and suddenly Tom’s wild and sexy thoughts started to fade in seeing his Tay looking so upset. A large part of him wanted to toss on his clothes and go see him…hug him, but he recalled he wouldn’t be able to explain why he was there and felt even worse. 

Tom watched as Chakotay simply tossed himself down on his bed, staring at the ceiling then wrapped own arm over his eyes, //Man, what in the world happened,?// Tom thought, as he recalled Tuvok having pulled his Tay back to duty. “If Tuvok did anything…I’ll…I’ll…” but he didn’t know what, for he didn’t know what the problem was, only that he wanted to help. 

“Computer, begin personal log,” Chakotay stated, not moving from his bed or his position. 

Tom had never listened into the big guy’s personal conversations, not that he had any in the bedroom or bathroom, and he had never done a personal log in here before and was feeling like he was now really intruding. He was going to turn off the monitor when…

*sigh* “What am I going to do about Tom,” Chakotay stated, his emotions still tight, but some frustration was coming across. 

Well, hearing his name froze his hand in place, for he simply had to hear what Chakotay was gong to say about him, right or wrong, he had to know. 

“I mean, I just left him a few hours ago in Sandrines and, well…he’s just so…so…” 

“So, what...what?” Tom found himself saying, as he now sat up staring at the monitor. 

Chakotay sighed, “He’s just so damn beautiful, and I don’t just mean physically either. Sure he’s gorgeous to look at, his sexy lean body, and his golden curls that make me want to run my fingers through them, along with his sky blue eyes, where every time I look in them I feel like I’m flying…if only,” he sighed again. “But inside I’ve come to see how he shines as well; his generosity toward others, his open mindedness and willingness to accept others for who they are, regardless of their past, are prime examples of his inner beauty. I can’t say how often I’ve envied his ability to be so non-judgmental, for I know I can be just the opposite, our past is a clear example of that,” he groaned. 

“He’s grown so much inside over the years into the kind of person I want to know…and not just as a friend. I want…I want him in my life…as my life, but...all evidence points to the fact that it’ll never be. Not only because he’s the ship’s resident ladies man, but because I don’t think he’ll trust me the way I think mates should. So, I’ve told myself I’d accept his friendship, but seeing him tonight, how his eyes sparkled, his smile…spirits how I wanted to take him in my arms and kiss him; especially when I thought I saw…” 

Tom’s mouth was wide open, his own eyes misting with emotions at hearing his Tay hurt…hurt because he didn’t think he could have him, when he could have all of him! “Saw what, baby?” Tom asked as if Chakotay could hear him. He watched as Chakotay shifted his arm and noted he was wiping his eyes, he was…crying. 

“It must have been wishful thinking on my part, but it felt so good when…even for a moment I thought Tom was…protecting me from the dreaded Delaney sisters. I mean, sure I like some women, Kathryn was one, but I never lost my heart to one…not like I’ve lost my heart to…to Tom. But, it wasn’t meant to be, so I’ll just have move on. I wanted to try and have a friendship with him, and I’ll give it one more chance, but if it’s too much…I’ll have to end it, for I don’t trust myself not to make a fool of myself. I couldn’t bare it. Computer end log.” 

Tom felt tears falling down his own cheeks and turned off the monitor, for he had heard more than he should have, but couldn’t regret it, for now he knew his Tay could be his, if he was careful and determined. But Chakotay brought up a valid point…trust. How could Chakotay ever trust him if he ever found out about what he had been doing? He wouldn’t and it would hurt him and Tom wasn’t ever going to do that, not if he could help it, for he now admitted it…he loved Chakotay and would prove it to him. He wiped his eyes, “Okay, first things first…get rid of the equipment. Second thing, change pool to dinner…here,” he said as he got up to get dressed for his midnight run. Third, court the guy…a week should be good,” Tom mused as he finished placing on his pants and was pulling on his shirt, “Then we’ll get married…yeah…sound’s like a reasonable plan,” he finished as he slipped into his boots, assured that his plan was of the perfect pace to make everything work out as he headed to remove the one thing that could cost him everything. 

****************

Chakotay lay in his bed, still covering his eyes, for there was no way he could say or do what he had done otherwise, it would have been too much. As it was, he had to force himself to believe he was along in his room so he could say what was in his heart. He had set up a signal to let him know if Tom was listening in, and when he was not, it just told him Tom had switched off. Chakotay sat up and let a few more tears fall. He had planned on sharing some of his heart, but once it started he couldn’t stop, now Tom knew all and held his very heart and soul in his hands and Chakotay had to admit he was scared of what the young pilot would do with it, but was trusting his heart in that Tom would care for it, if nothing more than out of the young man’s strange sense of compassion for others.

So, this led Chakotay to the next part of his plan…waiting. It was going to be up to Tom to make the next move if any. If nothing changed in the next three days, he was going to face the young man down…it would be a show down he was sure neither of them would survive…one spiritually one physically. 

****************

Tom was a little tired from his midnight raid of quietly removing the equipment, taking note that Tay must have been called back to duty, for he didn’t see him as he removed everything and every trace he could find. He continued to try and find a time to talk with Chakotay but either the Captain or duty got in the way of things, but Tom was determined. He quietly switched with Betaheart so he would be able to go to lunch when Chakotay normally did. 

As he entered the mess hall he scanned the room and saw his Tay was sitting in the far corner, trying to eat and wrapped up in reports. He grabbed a tray and politely dodged any and all conversations that would keep him way from his goal. “Mind if I join you?” he asked as he stood by Chakotay’s table. 

Chakotay looked up and was surprised, for Tom was usually with his friends and ready to leave when he arrived, but not seeing him led him to believe he’d ate lunch in his quarters, this was unexpected. He did his best to keep his calm, for inside he was mush ever since last night. “Sure, Tom,” he said, placing the pad down, hoping he sounded as calm as he hopped to project. 

Tom sat down and gave his charming smile, “I was wondering, that is, if you would consider changing our pool…date…” he said carefully, trying to ease Chakotay into being relaxed and not too shocked by his sudden assertive behavior. 

“Oh, that’s okay, if you’ve got other plans,” Chakotay interjected, suddenly feeling like crawling under a rock, but only kept his mask of clam in place. 

“Oh, no…no,” Tom quickly said, seeing what his Tay was thinking. //So insecure, who would have thought that such a wonderful man would be like this?// Tom thought. “What I meant was, would you mind if ‘we’ changed it from pool to say…dinner?” Tom asked, hoping he was not making his Tay too uncomfortable. //If I ever get my hands on the ones who hurt you…// Tom thought for it was the only reason he could think of as to why such a wonderful and caring, passionate soul would have so many barriers around him. 

Chakotay had expected the cancellation, but the invitation was the stuff of dreams. “Um…” he suddenly found he didn’t have words, so sipped his tea, “Ah you mean, dinner as in…dinner?” 

Tom smiled; his Tay was so cute, “Yes, as in a date. I know I’ve never seen or heard of you going out with a guy, but…well…I would really like it if you would at least consider it, I mean if you don’t…” Tom was going to say go out with him, but Chakotay jumped in, still trying to maintain that calm façade, but the fireworks going off in his dark eyes let Tom know he had just made his Tay happy, and if he could he would do so forever. 

“Yes…yes, that sounds nice, thank you,” he said, jumping up and down for joy inside! “Um…what time?”

Tom grinned ear to ear, “19:00hrs and wear something comfortable,” Tom added, then thinking it was best to let Chakotay think on things, he stood up, “I’ll see you later, Tay,” he grinned warmly, his own eyes filled with joy at the possibility of being with his Tay. 

Chakotay watched Tom head off to sit with a few friends, but the young man was still giving him warm looks, the kind lover’s would give across a crowded room. //Lover’s…//Chakotay felt his face flush at the possibility and his heart skipped a few beats it was beating so fast. //Please let this be real, please oh please, let this be real,// he found himself praying as he got up, no longer hungry, just anxious for tonight, and headed for the bridge…it was going to be a long shift. 

*************

Tom looked around the room, all was perfect…he hoped. He had the table set for two, some champagne chilling in a bucket of ice, nice bouquet of flowers on the table, just to the side, so they could face each other and talk. He had candles lit all around providing the mood and some soft romantic music playing in the background in case he could talk Tay into dancing with him, for he so wanted to hold him…love him. Just on the hope it might go that far tonight, he had the bedroom ready, his bed made with fresh sheets and in the draw was all they would need for a hot and heavy night of love making. 

Tom stepped in front of his mirror and checked to see if he was looking his best, for deep down he could feel this tension and couldn’t explain it, but it felt like if he didn’t get it right tonight, he’d lose his Tay forever and that was not acceptable. So he tucked in his silk blue shirt into his white jeans, and then went to check on dinner…all he had to do was hit one button and it would complete the cycle. Just then the door sounded…he was here. 

Tom moved to open the door in person and found Harry, “Harry, what are you doing here?” he asked, wanting to get rid of the young man before Chakotay showed up. He came to understand how private a man his Tay was…even if he was the one guilty of violating that privacy, he wasn’t going to let anyone else do it. 

Harry was stunned to once again find Tom’s door closed to him, but his pilot friend had been evasive about it. “Tom, what’s going on? First you lock me out, then your skipping lunch and now…” he caught sight of the set up for a romantic evening and nodded suddenly with understanding, “Ah, okay, I see. Why didn’t you tell me you had a girl coming?” he said with a sly look. 

“Harry…” he was going to say think what you like, but again that feeling came over him, “I’m expecting someone very special and if you must know they want to keep this private…so please….please understand and…go away,” he pleaded. 

Harry looked at Tom, for he had had many women come and go in his life, but never had he ever called any of them special, nor did he have that look in his eyes. //Tom’s in love?// Harry thought with surprise, for he like most thought it would never happen with the carefree bachelor. Then Harry smiled, for he was happy that someone finally was able to win his friend’s heart and wouldn’t do anything to spoil it for him, Tom had been alone way too long and was deserving of happiness, and if sacrificing some time together and a few meals helped, so be it. “I’ll go, but…let me know how it went, okay?” he smiled and turned and left. 

Tom slipped back in to his quarters unaware that his and Harry’s conversation had been watched from the shadows. Chakotay stepped out, a silly grin on his face, for he knew they didn’t see him and having heard Tom call ‘him’ special melted his last bout of resignation of going through with this…he wanted Tom and it seemed that Tom really did want him. //One step at a time,// he reminded himself and headed toward the door, after adjusting his white long sleeve button down shirt and black jeans. 

The door opened and Chakotay caught sight of the most beautiful view…Tom. Even if Chakotay saw him a moment ago, seeing the candle light glowing off his silken hair and creamy skin made him look even more heavenly. “Hey,” was all he could manage, and felt proud of himself for even that much, for he was melting fast. 

“Hey,” Tom replied as he stepped back, glad he got that much out, for Chakotay looked so beautiful, especially with the golden light reflecting off his bronze skin. “I…ah…decided on a light dinner if that’s okay. Soup, salad, and some Pasta Primavera, is that okay with you?” he asked as he watched Chakotay move in farther inside. 

Chakotay was feeling even more nervous that he wasn’t sure he could eat a single bite, but turned to Tom, “Oh, yes, thank you,” he smiled. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Tom asked, seeing Tay’s nerves, and felt a bit…nervous himself, for he so wanted things to work out. 

“Yes, thank you,” Chakotay replied, wondering if he could go through with this. A part of him was still reeling from the violation of his privacy, but seeing that it was the catalyst to being here with Tom, he couldn’t be too upset about it, but…there was a but and that was what was bothering him the most. 

“Here you go,” Tom said as he handed Chakotay his glass of champagne. “Care to have a seat?” he offered gesturing to the sofa. 

Chakotay smiled, took his glass and started to move to the sofa, but he couldn’t do this. If there stood any chance of them ever being more than just friends, there had to be honesty between them…it was a must, he had to trust Tom, and for that to happen he had to know why the young man did what he did. He stopped in his track, “I can’t do this,” he said as he placed the glass down and turned to face Tom. 

Tom was feeling mortified, “Did I…do something wrong?” Tom asked, wondering what just happened. 

“You tell me, Tom…did you? Did ‘you’ do something wrong?” Chakotay asked, pleading for the truth in his eyes. 

Tom was stunned by the question, and then seeing the pleading in Tay’s eyes he understood, “You…know, don’t you,” he said as he placed his own glass down, his eyes now meeting only the floor as he felt his heart breaking, he was going to lose his Tay before even trying to win him. 

“Yes…I know. But what I don’t know is why?” Chakotay said as he took a step closer and reached up and lifted Tom’s face so he could see into his soul, “Please, Tom, I need to know…why? Why did you violate my privacy like that? I mean…” he didn’t know what he meant. “I do care about you very much, Tom. So much that I’m willing to try and put this behind us…if you want an us that is…”

“I do, I want it more than breathing, Tay,” Tom replied, taking Chakotay’s hand in his, his eyes shining his sincerity. 

“Then I need to know why? I need to know I can trust you.”

“You can, Tay, really you can. I know what I did was wrong, but…” Tom sighed, for he would have to confess all and pray for the best. He swallowed hard and looked up to meet his love’s eyes. “It started off innocently, in that as I was crawling around the vents I heard music and I went to check it out. I saw you…I mean the real you, not the façade you put out there for everyone else; but the one that I wanted to know and the one I…well, I didn’t know it then, but I fell in love with you right there an then. But I didn’t think I stood a snow balls chance in hell with you, but…I didn’t want to give up on what I had found so…found another way to have it,” he said lowering his head. 

Chakotay accepted this, “Did you ever tell…”

Tom’s head shot up like lightning before Chakotay could finish his sentence, “I never told anyone anything or ever would. You were mine and I wanted to keep you all to myself,” he blurted out and then felt his face flush realizing what he had just said, and once again looked way.

Chakotay felt his heart soar, Tom wanted him for himself, he loved him and he removed the equipment, for Chakotay wondered why the next day his signal didn’t sound and checked. Tom was trying to make a serious attempt here and Chakotay was so happy. He got a mischievous smile on his face, “I’ll only forgive you, Tom Paris on once condition, outside of you never doing it again, that is,” he said, still holding the young man’s chin in his hand. 

Tom lifted his eyes and saw the spark of mischief and felt his heart start to rise from the ashes, “what?” 

“That you kiss me and make love to me, for I don’t think I can stand another minute of not being in your arms,” Chakotay stated, his eyes speaking the truth of his soul. 

Tom felt his heart ach with love, “Oh Tay,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around the man he knew would be his forever and kissed him, sealing their unspoken promise of forever. When the kiss broke for the need to breath, Tom looked deep into his love’s dark midnight eyes, “I love you, Tay, and I’m going to make you mine…forever. I’m never going to let you go, you are my everything. I know it sounds rather fast, but no one has ever made me feel like this and I know no one else ever will. So I warn you now, if you don’t want what I want, we better end this now, for I plan on marrying you, Commander Chakotay by the end of the week, and you’re lucky I’ll wait that long,” Tom smiled, but his eyes were serious. It was like once he knew that Chakotay was his mate it was a done deal as far as he was concerned, but he would always respect Chakotay’s wishes and his privacy as well. 

Chakotay smiled, “A week, eh?” he teased, for deep down, once he had realized his feelings for Tom, he knew no other would do, but he would never have pushed himself on the young man, but here he was being offered his dream... the question was, was he really brave enough to take it? “No courtship?” 

“Oh, I’ll court you, love,” Tom promised with his dashing smile and gleaming eyes. “But I mean it, you will be my husband by the end of the week, for I won’t deny my heart…it wants you and only you, Tay. But I will respect you, for I would rather die than hurt you again, and I know I hurt you, baby, but I can’t regret anything but the pain, for it led to this moment.”

Chakotay could tell that Tom was merely being honest and appreciated that. He closed his eyes and held Tom tightly, feeling if this was real or some elaborate dream…it was real. “Yes,” he said softly, feeling someone else’s streanght embrace him, love him, protect him…it felt good, it felt so right and he felt home inside Tom’s arms. “Yes, I’ll be your husband,” he said again in a whisper. 

Tom took his love’s chin in his hand, “I know you are a strong man, Tay. I also know you can take care of yourself, however, even the strong need someone to look after them. I ‘will’ take care of you, protect you, love you from this day forth as you care and protect the others,” he said, caressing his love’s face. 

Chakotay nodded, and then captured Tom’s lips with his own, he was done talking, he wanted his love…his future husband and he wanted him now as he steered his love to the bedroom, dinner could wait, their union could not, as they stumbled through the bedroom doors where their future awaited. 

**********

The monitor was turned off, “Damn, better than one of those old fashion soaps,” Janeway said as she shifted on her sofa, and continued to watch some other monitors of activities on the ship. She leaned over to the coffee table and picked up a small Danish, “and they wonder how I know everything on board,” she snickered, taking a bite, and turning off another monitor…she may be a ‘peeping Tom’ but even she knew when to turn it off…

 

THE END


End file.
